A year has passed
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: When Percy tries to get back to Camp Half Blood, Oceanus freezes him in ice, a year later the Hunters set him free, how much has the world changed, how much has Annabeth?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Taken place just as Percy is sailing to get back to camp just after he leaves Calypso's island.**

The water was stormy up ahead, I sailed on a glassy surface, the water matched my eyes, but up ahead, it seemed to be at war. The water was the darkest shade it could be, almost black, it roared and waves thrashed in agony unexpressed in words. Storm clouds gathered above, threatening to drop heavy loads of icy rain.

I increased in speed getting closer to this storm, my mind screamed to calm it but it wouldn't stay. Some friendly hippocampus rose to the surface, they reared and whined in my mind, my heart turned cold.

_Run lord! They are coming! He is coming!_

They screamed, a giant shark, twenty feet, rose roaring, it jumped at the horses and started to attack, I yelped and skidded back as they screamed and the black water gained a red outline. Three thoughts raced in my head.

The first, I wasn't going to make it back to camp. My mind told me I was only a mile out, but this water was blocking my powers, choking my abilities.

The second, my father wasn't doing this. When he did anything for me, a salty tinge was left in the air. When the hippocampus first met with Tyson, there was a tinge of salt, when I was falling from the arch, I smelt a tinge of salt, but here, it burned. Like after drinking a bottle of pop, the fizzy water burning your nose that was it. Or drinking saltwater, the burning sensation in your throat, that was it.

The third thing, I knew who was doing it.

The raft jolted and started breaking as the waves hacked on it.

"Dang."

I grunted, my body was still weak, but I had to make this. A large hippocampus surfaced, Rainbow, I jumped on willingly, but before I could even make a ripple, a large monster rose above the surface. Its scales were long and oil black, it had a muzzle, long and pointed like a dragon, but it had two long whiskers like a catfish. A few green gills were down on its neck, and its eyes were a glowing green. On the top of it's head were two long horns, they were bone white even though the rest of it's body was dark. I was only seeing it's head, and that was already as big as a hellhound. I knew there was no way to escape this one.

Surprisingly, the main threat wasn't the monster, it was the man leaning against one of it's horns. He wore a long cloak like the wizards do in those movies, his skin was very tan and leathery, but the shocking part, under his black hair was shocking green eyes that no mortal could ever have. With one glace I knew who this man was, and I knew I was done for.

"Hello Perseus Jackson, we have been waiting."

He said calmly, I uncapped riptide under the water. He smiled and started a vortex, I plunged under, and without the help of my father's abilities I would've drowned then. Rainbow grabbed me and I jumped on, the man sunk down on his giant sea monster, he was in hot pursuit, throwing chunks of ice, I was growing weaker, my body was ready to shut down. I said goodbye to Rainbow, and did the stupidest thing ever, I jumped. I jumped at Oceanus while I was still hurt, in a flash, black water swirled around me, it stopped moving and it hardened, I screamed as I realized what he was doing, he was freezing me in ice. He grinned as the water froze harder and harder, right to my skin, it froze the water under it, and more, soon, my eyes closed and I froze, I knew he let go, and I was sinking under the water, possibly dead, just a mile away from camp half blood. With a swish of its tail, Oceanus disappeared on the back of his monster, He grinned in the water as it slowly lightened and the storm vanished, he disappeared back to Kronos.


	2. Chapter 2

Thaila's POV

It was a dull boring summer at Camp Half Blood; Artemis had some 'things' to discuss on Olympus so we were stuck at camp. Annabeth was quiet; she just sat by the stream now, that's where Percy used to go. Since the explosion on mount Helens, he's been dead. Currently, outside it was 102 degrease, the cabins weren't air conditioned so it was hotter in them. We were sprawled out on the beach in the shade of some trees, they didn't help but we didn't want sunburn. We laid there for who knows how long.

"What's wrong hunters?"

I jumped up and bowed to Lady Artemis as she appeared. The other hunters followed. She smiled, like she had a brilliant idea, and knowing Artemis, it probably was.

"Hunters, I asked my uncle Poseidon if we could go fishing in the sea, he agreed since it was a hot day."

We all jumped for joy, even me. I normally got sea sick but since I joined the hunt I was used to it. We raced to the dock and got two seaworthy boats, I was in the one lead and Artemis I the other. A Hippocampus surfaced near me whining and moaning.

"Hi rainbow."

I remembered from a long time ago, she nuzzled our boat and sunk below. Soon, we were far enough out, roughly a mile. We prepared some high class monster fishing rods, after only three minutes, we caught a few serpents; soon everyone was catching some weird things. We threw them back and kept fishing, hours and hours on hand even Artemis enjoyed it. I let out my hook, I felt it snag, but on what? Kelp didn't grow this far up.

"Lady Artemis, request to go retrieve a snagged line?"

She thought for a moment.

"Hold your rods."

She shouted, we all ceased reeling. I jumped in and my bracelet let off a dim light, I followed my line and looked horror struck. Rainbow the hippocampus swam over moaning, she nuzzled the ball of ice and I drew closer. I unhook my line and felt the glassy surface. Rainbow helped me up, Lady Artemis was waiting quietly.

"Lady Artemis, there is a black iceberg. The hippocampus are crazy for it, I believe that we should open it."

She looked puzzled for a second than dove down to see if it really was an iceberg, she surface in a few seconds.

"Hunters, get two stronge ropes, Thaila and I will wrap it around the ice berg and to the other boat, than the hippocampus will push up."

She said, they all obeyed I caught the rope and swam under, I easily snaked it under and to the other boat, than Rainbow called his friends and they pushed it to the surface. It bobbed to the surface and grew still. The ice was black and seemed sinister, I climbed into the boat and took out my spear, and others grabbed our bows.

"Begin firing."

Lady Artemis called, we attacked with our weapons, the arrows bounced off, so I drew my spear and shield, I walked close and stabbed it, it was in a centimeter and I sent electricity into it, it flashed a bright color and the ice melted slightly. The others shot arrows and they finally started to crack it. Artemis shot one flaming arrow and it hit the center, large cracks grew on the surface, the Hippocampus was screeching at the ice for some reason. The ice exploded, the hunters fell out of the boat at such a blast, even Artemis. The blast was cold, but had a hint of salt in it. Hippocampuses swam over concerned; we all jumped on them and swam to the black ice shell. It looked like a giant claw, black ice was blasted out of a bowl like area, a lone shape stood, wheezing, his legs shook, And he raised his head. The horse's squeaked even more. He collapsed, leaning back. I jumped off and ran forward.

"Thaila! Wait!"

Artemis commanded but I ignored. I knelt next to the boy, I knew him.

"Lady Artemis, let's take him to shore, he won't survive out here."

She wrinkled her nose but slowly we all took him I dragged him in a boat, and the hippocampuses kicked us in, when we hit dock I grabbed the boy and started to drag/carry him. I got to the infirmary and an Apollo kid was working on a boy with a broken foot.

"I need a healer now!"

I snapped, one rushed to me, I set to boy on the bed, his hair still had ice in it, and his breathing was short and cold. I waited, and finally after giving him some nectar, he woke. He gasped for air and looked around frantic.

"Calm down, your safe."

I said annoyed a b it, he looked at me, and my heart stopped.

"Thaila!"

He said smiling, and I nearly fainted.

"Percy Jackson?"

I asked, he somewhat nodded, than he winced. He checked his side, ice was still on it, he started trying to get it off and I snuck away. I ran to the Big house and skidded inside, Chiron and Mr. D were playing a card game _again_.

"Thaila, are you okay?"

Chiron asked, his eyebrows knotting together with worry. I grabbed his arm and rushed him to the infirmary. He skidded inside confused.

"What is it dear ch-oh my."

He said seeing him. He got the ice off and was working on his hair.

"Percy Jackson?"

He asked, he rolled his eyes.

"Why is everyone using my full name?"

He said annoyed, he finally untangled his hair and looked around.

"Hey Thals, how did I get here?"

He asked puzzled. I opened but closed my mouth.

"Wait here, than I will explain."

He nodded, I ran off as fast as I could, I jumped over a fallen log and picked up a speed burst, I ran faster being a hunter, and I finally saw it. The tiny creek. I leaped over it and looked it up and down. She was sitting on a flat rock; it was smooth and glassy, like the ice. I shivered.

"Wise girl, come, there's someone in the infirmary that wants' you."

Her head snapped up, her dull grey eyes met mine. She nodded and we rushed back o camp.

"Who is it Thals?"

She asked sadly, I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm. I pulled her inside.

"Thals why won't you t- oh my gods."

She said, his skin was still white and his lips faintly blue, he looked over and smiled.

"Hey Wise girl, why so down?"

He said grinning, I saw tears in her eye and she rushed over to hug him, his eyes widened in horror.

"Annabeth no, no tight h-"

Annabeth was to fast, she squeezed him so tight it put Tyson to shame. She was crying, and a loud snap echoed across the room, Percy put a hand over his mouth to stop screaming. Annabeth jumped away afraid.

"What's wrong Percy?"

"I'm not…..completely…..healed….yet."

He panted clutching his side. Chiron walked over.

"What hurts?"

He asked soothingly.

"Left side, fourth rib down, it broke again."

He panted, Chiron vanished to get some medicine, I looked at him puzzled.

"How did that happen?"

I asked, he raised an eyebrow.

"um….crash landing from mount Saint Helens?"

He said trying to state the obvious, Annabeth froze.

"That would've healed already."

I said, my mind was racing ahead, he looked confused.

"No, The explosion was only like a week ago."

Annabeth stumbled leaning against the door.

"Percy, what day is it?"

He closed his eyes to think.

"Um…the eleventh?"

It was the fifth.

"What month?"

He thought for a second.

"August."

He said, no, it was june, I looked at Annabeth. Her face was white.

"Percy, what year is it?"

I asked calmly, he looked at me like I lost my mind.

"Um…2009."

He said. I froze, Annabeth moaned loudly and crumpled to the floor. I looked at Percy.

"Percy, it's the fifth of June, and the year is 2010."

I said looking worried. He shook his head.

"No, when Rainbow was trying to get away with me he told me that on his tomb stone he wanted the date."

He said. I looked at him hard.

"Percy, how long was you in that ice?"

He froze, looking at me.

"How did you know about that?"

He said suspicious.

"We were out fishing, with the hunters and my line got caught on the ice? Rainbow was crazy with you so we cracked it open, it was hard too."

I said. He froze. Than shook his head.

"Thaila, was the water black?"

I shook my head and he collapsed, his sea green eyes filled with anger.

Chiron came back and wrapped his rib up.

"Anything else?"

"Lots of water!"

He said eyes bright, he left again. Soon we came back, the dinner horn ran and Annabeth and I left to get some food, Percy was to stay back. I grabbed some food and sacrificed to m father, I walked back and ate. When we were done Chiron came up.

"Campers, I have an announcement."

He called, we all got silent.

"After some…difficulties, a camper was able to return to camp."

He said, Clarisse snorted, we looked at her.

"Yeah, the world is full of difficulties, so who is this pipsqueak making his life seem worse than ours?"

She raised an eyebrow. I wanted to zap her so bad.

"Clarisse that is no way to treat a camper."

An Apollo boy said. She rolled her eyes.

"What happened? A Monster attack him?"

A Demeter girl asked kindly.

"Worse than that Katie."

I heard him say from the back, we all turned to watch him. He walked out uncertain and the entire room was silent. Than the questions came.

"is that Percy Jackson?"

"Isn't he dead?"

"Is he the kid from the ghost story?"

His head snapped at the little boy at the Hermes table.

"Ghost story?"

He asked, than shrugged. Clarisse and her siblings paid no attention.

"Great Prissy's back, what happened this time, get stuck in a water park?"

She snorted, his eyes blasted with fury, the ground shook a little.

"You no better Clarisse. And if it was a water park ride, I would be here sooner."

He said coldly.

"Where were you?"

A Hermes girl asked, he smiled kindly.

"I was…trapped."

He admitted, his face darkened slightly.

"How?"

She asked again, he scowled at nothing.

"I was frozen in a block of ice for…"

He thought I rolled me eyes.

"Almost a year sea weed brain."

I called, he looked shocked.

"That long? Wow, he did his job well."

He shook his head.

"Oh yay, apparently Ice is smarter than Prissy."

Clarisse said again, Percy glared with hatred. He stuck his hand in his pocket and drew something black, he tossed it to Clarisse. She grabbed it.

"What's this?"

She said annoyed, looking at it.

"The darkest side, dead middle."

He said hard, she did and raised and eyebrow.

"It's just an O."

She said looking back. Chiron and the Athena table gasped. I looked horrified. Clarisse just got it.

"No way."

She shook her head. She threw it back to Percy as an IM came up, it was Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon."

Chiron said bowing.

"Artemis told me that my son has come back, is this true?"

"Yes dad."

He said hard. Lord Poseidon looked shocked as he saw his son.

"Percy! Where were you?"

He demanded.

"Frozen in a block of ice."

He said scowling, Poseidon looked confused.

"Who could've done that?"

He held up the ice. Poseidon's face turned white, Percy's reflected anger.

"You went against Oceanus and survived?"

"I got frozen, Kronos wanted me out of the picture, they knew I was in the water. I can't believe it, I was only a mile out!"

He said shaking his head. I looked at Annabeth, she hadn't realized who it was. They talked a little more as I pondered my thoughts.

**Wow! That was one long chapter! Sorry about that! Twice as long as I wanted it to, o-well.**

**Hope everything is going good with you my readers, I'll have the next chapter up in 1 day tops, maybe later today, who knows?**


	3. Chapter 3

I was laying in the Poseidon cabin, it had been a while, some Nymphs were kind enough to clean up the cabin. I sighed and got dressed, life was so different. I walked out heading to the stables, I missed Blackjack.

_Hey boss! Long time no see!_

I smiled softy. "Hey Blackjack, how's life treating you?"

_Okay I guess, some Satyrs were to groom us and it all went wrong. Nobody groom better than you._

He flapped his wings happily. I smiled and started to brush him. I left for breakfast when the horn called, I grabbed some eggs and sausage and sacrificed some to my father, I than started to eat. I spotted some new kids staring at me, a timid girl walked up from Demeter, she was new.

"H-Hi, are y-you P-Percy J-Jackson?"

She stuttered, she was shaking slightly. I nodded puzzled, she suddenly hugged my leg, I looked at her confused, her older sister Katie came over and she went back to the table.

"What was that?"

I asked, she looked down.

"A week after you exploded from that mountain. Some Hermes kids started a ghost story, it is a common story that people tell at campfire, it makes you a hero, the little kids love it and meeting you in person is like meeting superman."

She dashed away as I realized what she was talking about. I went to the battle arena and started hacking at the dummies.

"Hey Prissy. Long time since I pummeled you isn't it?'

I saw the Ares cabin walk in, my gut tightened.

"Get em."

She said, the others rushed at me, I flicked out riptide and knocked them out, I slashed and blocked a dagger slice, I finally got them on the ground passed out, she glared at me.

"Your just like Oceanus, sending in others to do your dirty work."

I snarled, she rolled her eyes.

"At least we could both beat you with one arm behind our backs."

She said hard, I stopped moving, I could imagine this pig faced kid a reckless titan, she charged and I attacked in anger. Clarisse yelped as I attacked, her shield splintered as Riptide smacked it.

"Percy!"

Annabeth yelled, I stopped attacking and looked at her, she was surprised, I singlehandedly defeated the Ares cabin. I ignored her and walked to the creek, I didn't know what came over me. The water darkened at my approach. I froze, I touched the water it felt cold, but also warm, I made the water warm! I sat on a flat rock thinking, a wave of exhaustion hit me all of the sudden, I fought the sleep but it won in the end.

The area was dark, it seemed cold and I could see my breath, in front of me was the sarcophagus I hated o so dearly. I held my breath as I recognized Oceanus kneeling in front of it.

_Why are you here?_

A cold voice echoed in my mind, I was sure also in Oceanus's because he flinched

"He is free. The black bounds that holds the boy have been broken, but the black water as sunken in."

The air seemed to get colder as he said this.

_He has taken the black water?_

"Yes, he has taken it, it is part of him. I am sure he will find the changes in him though."

_How noticeable are the changes?_

"Water will darken when he is near, it will become cold, and sometimes freeze. Ice runs in his veins, after a few days of the air, he will get colder, physically and mentally. He will lose mercy and ruthless. Side effects are in place though."

The air got even colder.

_Side effects?_

"He will gain powers of shifting, he will be able to freeze water. Nothing to dangerous, unless he gets angry."

I froze, already I was feeling cold in my veins.

I jumped gasping, the sun was setting, with a shock I realized Dinner just ended, Campfire was starting. I turned to the creek, the water was darker, I stuck my hand in, and a very thin layer of ice formed around it, I yelped and ran to the campfire. I waited in the shadows. It was starting.

"Which ghost story?"

A Hermes camper asked, all the little kids bounced with excitement.

"The story of Percy Jackson!"

Te older campers looked around.

"well…he's not here so I guess we can."

Conner Stoll said, he looked down and the campfire turned to a small blaze, it burned red for excitement, I watched and waited.

"Years ago, a boy named Percy Jackson came to camp, he grew strong and powerful, even young he was able to defeat the Minotaur with his bare hands. He went on many quests, one was to retrieve Zeus's master bolt from the underworld, the other was to save Thaila's tree after it was poisoned. He went on the next quest with Tyson, Grover, and Annabeth. They split many paths, but Grover and Tyson turned a different way. Annabeth and Percy were than found in Mount Saint Helens. Telkhines attacked, and he forced Annabeth to go, and Percy summoned the power of Poseidon. He summoned water and caused a massive earthquake. The Telkhines were killed, but Percy Jackson was never found again."

He finished, the little kids looked scared, I shook my head and walked back to my cabin, was up when Campfire ended, Annabeth walked to me.

"Percy? You missed dinner, we are having Capture the flag tomorrow. Hermes vs Ares."

She said, I smiled, she jumped, I frowned.

"What's wrong Annabeth?"

I said, she shook her head.

"Your eyes…they looked…"

I looked down.

"Dark, sinister, cold?"

I offered, she thought.

"No, Merciless."

I froze.

"I think you should go Annabeth."

She only came closer.

"Percy what's wrong?"

"Go Annabeth."

I said, I felt her grab my shoulder and recoil.

"You're freezing!"

I said nothing and she left, I closed my eyes hopping for no dreams, if only I was that lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Is this strange, but this is the fastest I've ever gotten reviews, I'll answer your questions too!**

**xxSugerxxSpicexx ~ No, this story isn't copied, got the idea a while ago, thanks. And I've read your story….Zeus, **_**and **_**Poseidon…..that's disturbing a little…. Good story, update it pleases! (Also, happy Birthday, I know its on the 10****th****, but here are my wishes.)**

**xxThailaRocksxx ~ I actually got the idea while seeing the preview of that movie. Good eye ;) And your story 'Kronos's Rise' is actually the best story I've ever read on Fan fiction ****Yet.**

**DiamondDragonFang ~ I know! Don't you hate it when you get an idea and then you realize someone else thought of it? Oh, and why muffins? Why not cupcakes, or a cookie? Muffins **_**are**_** ugly cupcakes**

**Blue-Red-Ninja ~ I'm trying! You can only type so fast :P**

**Ary911 ~ I think it was Percy, Annabeth realized that Percy had no clue that he was in there for almost a year, and she was shocked to find out he was only a mile out for months.**

**Love you all! ~Oceanbreeze7**

I was in a dark corridor. I walked through and I saw an arena. The stands were empty, not a monster or person in sight. Torches were on the side, and someone walked in on the other side. It was a boy, messy black hair. His eyes were a sharp green, like snow with a hint of dye. His skin was horribly pale, and his breath showed.

"Um…hi?"

I called out like the idiot I am. He blinked and pulled out a sword. His eyes had no sympathy in them, he charged and I blocked, I jumped out of the way, as my hand brushed hit. He was colder snow, like a living ice sculpture. He slashed, and I rolled, his strength and speed was crazy, we were an even match. His eyes screamed at me to die, I could tell that he had killed before.

"Who _are_ you?"

I said, jumping away, he put his sword away and blinked coldly.

"I thought you would be able to figure this out."

He said, he stuck his hand near a torch, it instantly went out and the blackened post grew ice on it. I backed away.

"Perseus Jackson, I am you."

I sat up gasping air, I was sweating, the sun was coming, I rushed to the bathroom to see if I looked like that _thing_ at all. Nope, still same messy hair, sea green eyes, tan skin, my eyes had a hint of coldness in them and my skin was colder, a few degrees dropped over the night. I walked to the beach, the water darkened at my approach. I heard Annabeth, I turned and smiled she was hesitant.

"Percy?"

She asked very quietly, I tilted my head.

"What's wrong Wise Girl?"

She sat down next to me taking my hand.

"Percy, you're different."

She started, I looked out.

"Let me guess, I'm always cold, and I have a look in my eyes that says I'm merciless."

I said closing them, she looked at me surprised.

"Yes, how did you know?"

I looked out over the water.

"Trust me Annabeth; it's going to get a lot worse."

She looked at me worried.

"What's wrong?"

She said, I sighed.

"Annabeth….I'm changing. I'm cursed. "

I said, she looked at me worriedly.

"No, there is nohing you can do."

I said, my voice turning bitter.

"Percy please."

I looked at her hard, she flinched.

"No, I'm changing if you like it or not, just go."

I said hard, she shook her head. The water on the beach was turning black, thin layer of ice coated it, frost coated the grass around me.

"Leave my Annabeth,"

I said looking away.

"Percy, I'm going to help you."

She said, I flinched. She jumped away from my hand.

"Your…hand just got colder."

That snapped me out of it. The ice melted.

"How many degrees?"

I said worried.

"At least three."

My face hid my horror. I got up and ran to the infirmary. Nobody was here, good. Annabeth ran after me, but I was faster. I bolted inside and looked for the one thing I needed. I found it and waited.

"Percy…why do you have a thermometer in your mouth?"

I held up one finger telling her to wait, it beeped and I took it out. I looked at the numbers confused.

"Annabeth, what is the normal body temperature?"

"its 98.6% F, why?"

I started panicking. The numbers couldn't be possible.

"What do you have?"

I looked at her.

"Don't freak Wise girl, but I am 86%."

I turned it to her, and she froze.

"You should be dead than."

She shook her head, and grabbed my arm, she raced to the big house.

"Chiron! Percy's ill!"

She yelled, he came out, concerned.

"What is it dear child?"

He looked at Annabeth.

"Percy's ill, he has a temperature that should kill him."

I rolled my eyes he looked at me concerned.

"How high is it Annabeth."

Annabeth shook her head.

"No, it's low, he's only 86%!"

He froze than looked me up and down._ Crap._

A few minutes later I was stuck inside the stupid infirmary, apparently with some rare disease, but it was just the stupid curse. Finally the dinner horn sounded, they all left and I made my escape, no way was I missing capture the flag. I waited, until all of the campers were in the woods.

"Hero's! Grab your weapons!"

Chiron called, I grabbed a shield. I made my way towards Annabeth, she seemed shocked to see me.

"Percy! Your supposed to be in the infirmary!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sick."

She glared at me. I made my way to team Hermes, they were ready.

"Percy, we want you to go on a raiding party with Annabeth, and Malcolm."

I smiled and walked over. We all got our positions and we were off. Thaila was with Ares, and some of the hunters, this would make it harder. I jumped over the creek and dashed into the woods. Annabeth on my left, Malcolm on my right. We dashed past Zeus's fist, and over a fallen log. We stopped and looked around. I somehow knew where the flag was, I just _knew._ I ran in that direction, and leaped down. A clump of trees hid the flag perfectly; you couldn't see it unless you were in it. I grabbed the flag and gave it to Annabeth.

"Go, get that back."

I said. We ran out and three Ares kids jumped down.

"Dang."

Annabeth said, I took out Riptide.

"Great, its fish face."

I charged and swung, I noticed a few hunters drop, I didn't even notice my actions. The Ares boy screamed as I stabbed his arm, I slashed the ones knee. The other nicked my ankle, I snarled and knocked that one out, I charged the hunters, and one flew across the clearing hitting her head on a rock.

"Percy, stop! You're hurting them!"

Annabeth yelled. I felt no pity, they deserved this.

_Finish them!_

A part of my mind screamed, a timid part in the back only whispered the thing I wanted to hear.

_What has become of you? The ice has an influence, but you have the choice._

I fought, inside my mind, and also outside, Thaila yelped and jumped away taking out her spear.

"You want to go Kelp face!"

She screamed. I saw Lightning flash down, I cried as it threw me into a tree, the small timid part suddenly got a gag in its mouth, I couldn't hear it at all. I flashed my eyes open; they somehow closed in the fight.

The land had a light blue tint; it helped point out the living. I felt my skin become sensitive to the warm air, I could sense heat.

"Percy! Your eyes are like an icy green!"

_Just like my dream._ I thought, I moved forward taking out my sword, I saw my breath.

"_Kill them all!"_

A voice yelled in my mind, the voice was ancient but high sprung. I recognized it at once; I dropped my sword and clutched my head.

"Get out of my head!"

I yelped, clutching it, his hard laughter echoed in it.

"_Never! The ice is in you, and I am Ice."_

He laughed harder.

"Curse you to Tartarus Oceanus."

I yelped.

"Percy?"

Annabeth said scared. I couldn't see her, the blue tint was fading, I felt ice around my feet start to melt, I was gaining control.

_You haven't won this battle Perseus."_

I growled, slowly I couldn't see my breath and I fell. Malcolm was gone, taking the flag to end this. My legs gave way and relief coated my mind as he vanished. I looked up and saw a horror struck Satyr.

"P-P-Percy, you never told me…"

He whimpered. I was too tired to move.

"Grover, what happened?"

Annabeth said shakily, Thaila glared at me.

"Oceanus attacked Percy's mind. I heard everything. He said that he was ice, and ice is in Percy…"

He sniffled. I panted trying to get some air in.

"So…when Percy's eyes changed Oceanus was in control?"

Grover shuffled.

"All I could tell, that His moods shifted, he shifted to a merciless thing, and Oceanus attacked him."

He said, I finally gained some strength.

"Close. The block of ice Oceanus trapped me in was a poison, being in it altered my growth. I'm changing to a cold skinned, merciless thing. I have power over ice now, but I can kill people easily."

I looked away.

"Why did he trap you in it if it was to make you stronger?"

I looked at Thaila and she flinched.

"I was trapped in a ball of Oceanus, sure I gained some of his power, but he knows mine, he knows where I am because I have him in my blood."

I said, I grabbed riptide and put a tiny cut in my palm, the blood was dark red, it dripped onto the grass and ice immediately formed.

"It'll be done in a week's time, my eyes will turn sharp, skin pale, hair not glossy, and I'll look like I kill thousands."

I said sneering, Thaila freaked she charged, and Grover tried to stop her, before realized what happened her feet were glued to the earth.

"Percy!"

She screamed, the glue was two fully formed ice crystals. I tried to stop it, but with a cry of pain shooting down my back I collapsed into unwelcome dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**DiamondDragonFang~ Okay, okay I'll admit, muffins are great. I love the ones with little nuts on the top **** I know! I Love psycho Percy too! Or whenever he turns to the dark side.**

**iLoveSeaweedBrainAndWisegirl ~ Thanks, I wasn't aware of that, I'll fix it up as soon as I can!**

**Others ~ I thought it would be fun to twist the story, I'll give you a hint on what's to come, Percy runs for his life, and Annabeth follows, since he is part Oceanus now, sea monsters obey him!**

**Love you all!**

I woke in the infirmary, judging by the position of the sun it was lunch. Perfect, lunch always lasted the longest. As quick as my feet could carry me, I dashed to the supply closet, I grabbed a thermometer and waited, when the beeper went off, I looked at it, and froze. _78.3%_ I jumped and ran to a mirror. My skin was pale, all hint of a tan gone. My sea green eyes were sharper, like blue jays. My hair was still shiny, a good sign, but my eyes….they screamed danger. They seemed shallow like I had been through a lot, and it looked like I did what I had to do. This was bad, _very _bad. I walked over to a bottle of water, at my touch, even through the thin plastic, the water turned as black as coal. I sighed, and closed my eyes, a loud snapped, and the entire bottle was nearly frozen all the way through.

I walked back to the bed as I felt tired and weak, I collapsed panting as a unwanted dream came.

It was the arena, and I drew Riptide, I ran forward and looked. My future self was waiting. He held no sword just waited.

"I sense you have questions for me?"

He said giving me a lopsided grin. The grin didn't match the ruthlessness of his eyes. I froze a safe distance, and started my question.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, I shall remain that age forever."

He said coldly, I raised an eyebrow, he sighed.

"We hold the power of Ice in our veins, that ice is Oceanus's. We are immortal like him. We bleed red, but live forever."

He explained, my heart thumped louder.

"Do the gods hate us?"

"Yes and no, they understand it was not your fault, they wish for you not to have these abilities, and think you are safer dead, but you have more of a chance defeating Kronos with them."

I looked down.

"What about Annabeth."

He had a look of sorrow in his eyes, he sighed and looked away.

"When the campers found out, not only did you gain Oceanus's powers, but also his blood, they started to think…"

He trailed off, I didn't have to know what he meant.

"They started to fear you, like a plague ready to kill. When the changes came…the campers…they…engaged to protect their home… They believed that Oceanus was…controlling you…and they drove you out. Annabeth was….unwilling for this….and they slapped her…we lost control….let's just say it didn't end well."

I nodded, and felt the pain coming from him.

"How cold are you."

He looked at me surprised.

"I am 63.4 degrees."

I jumped, dang that was cold, I took a deep breath.

"How long?"

I croaked, he looked me up and down. He shook his head.

"You are pretty far in it already, temperatures in the…high seventies?"

He asked tilting his head, I sighed.

"I'm 78.3"

He nodded, than looked me up and down. He circled me and froze.

"As I am aware you have been changing no longer than two days. It takes four days to get the complete change. Nymphs will notice first, there tree's will have their sap freeze and break, than Satyrs, you will smell like darkness, a tingle in there spine, a hint of evil. The final ten minutes are the hardest, you will feel pain, the worse pain you will ever in your life. It is important to make sure no living thing disturbs you at this time."

I nodded, and looked away.

"One more question."

He nodded.

"is there a cure?"

He froze and started cursing under his breath.

"I've been looking for one for years, as well as I can tell; only one thing will cure you."

I tilted my head, and he turned away.

"A chunk of ice from River Styx, dipped in the blood of Oceanus."

I groaned, how was I supposed to get _that?_

"Can I speak to you when I sleep?"

He smiled and nodded, with that I woke up. I got up off the bed, nobody was around. I walked to my cabin, I grabbed a backpack, I couldn't stay here. I packed some of it, than decided to practice my ice powers. I ran to the beach and commanded ice to form, it obeyed, not like the tugging feeling im my gut, but like a limb that I can bend with ease. I formed many things out of ice, I knew my temperature was dropping with every move but I didn't care. After hours, I was tired, it was maybe three in the morning, I had one day left until I changed.

I ran to the Poseidon cabin and jumped into bed, I was hoping to meet myself, but I had to meet Oceanus.

He was standing at the front of the boat. His old hair blowing behind him. I stood behind him, ready to attack. Luke walked up to him, I held back a growl and a swing.

"Where is he?"

Luke asked hard, Oceanus rolled his eyes.

"He's in camp half blood, Poseidon cabin."

Luke nodded, and looked away.

"How much different is he?"

Oceanus shrugged.

"He should be paler, but that's as much as I know, he may be hard to recognize."

I smiled and the scenery changed, I was standing in the Athena cabin, strange. Annabeth was up, on her laptop, shocker. I walked over, she was looking up titan blood. I watched as her eyes scanned the article. She was trying to find a cure for me. I smiled as my dream changed, into blackness.

I woke up and my stomach hurt slightly, it was the day. I put on a sweatshirt and put the hood over my eyes. I walked to breakfast and ate fast, I walked out.

"Percy!"

Annabeth yelled running after me, I groaned, great. She turned me and jumped back,_ my eyes_. I rolled them and walked out. She followed. I walked faster and into the woods, my stomach hurt more.

"Seaweed brain? Slow down!"

She yelled, I was tackled into a tree, she looked me up and down.

"What's wrong?"

She asked softly I looked away. She rolled her eyes and suddenly her knife was pressed to my throat, I looked at her coldly.

"You wouldn't."

I said, she shrugged.

"Fine, i'm changing, I'll be done later today."

I said, she backed away.

"That fast? Kids are starting to notice Percy."

A Nymph cried out, she was shaking looking at me, I met her eyes and she screamed, others ran away in fright. I groaned. One nymph stayed, I noticed her and recognized her.

"Juniper."

I said with a nod, she was whimpering. Annabeth looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?"

Annabeth said walking over to her.

"It's Percy…he's like a dark shadow of evil."

She whimpered into Annabeth, she looked at me concerned.

"Guys, titan in me remember?"

I said, Juniper than ran, my gut tightened. I turned and ran to my next class, I went to the sword arena and practiced. Finally the Demeter cabin came in, I dueled and beat them with my increased strength. I walked out and a Satyr across the clearing froze. His eyes met mine in a silted pupil way, I recognized him quickly.

"Grover!"

I yelled, he backed away.

"P-Percy… you smell like…."

I knew what he meant.

"Look Grover its o-erg."

I groaned doubling over, I collapsed onto the dirt. Pain like a flame thrower, dipped in acid, trampled by hellhounds, chewed by a Drakon times twenty. I groaned as it spread to my joints. Grover ran over I glared at him.

"Get away Grover."

I snarled he stopped moving, some people were coming over I had to act quickly, I looked around frantic, I needed a wall, or a cave. At one, ice spread from the ground inclosing me in an icy dome, I crumpled over and screamed.

**Hey! I'm leaving for Canada today, I know I hate it when people leave there stories. Hopefully I will update, or I'll write three chapters. I'm coming back In three days, sorry to miss your b-day xxSugerxxSpicexx **** I'll write more soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PjRocks ~ Um…thanks? If you tell me how you don't like it, I can fix it. (Hopeful face)**

**DiamondDragonFang ~ I was thinking about that, wait…how did we get on a muffin topic? (Confused face) I was thinking about Oceanus controlling Percy, but then I thought what if he was just a reject. He's now like his son and everybody fears him, he'll be a rough. In the end he'll get cured but he's going to be like Nico for now. I never am a good cliff maker, but if you have to write sob I think its good **

**xxThailaxxRocksxx ~ Why thank you! Not even my friends say that to me (Feeling loved) It turns out Canada has Wi-Fi (Happy Dance) I'll update as soon as possible **

**Hope you like this, it shows the change of what he was to what he is (:**

Pain, starting in your heart, pumping this acid through your veins. I screamed for it to stop, I screamed to kill me, but my ice dome wouldn't break. I noticed darker spots of people surrounding the dome, my screams loud enough to make people bleed their ears, I heard Blackjack calling me but I couldn't help it. I felt like someone was operating on my stomach while I was still awake, I wanted to claw my heart out with my hands, but they were lying limp on my sides. My future self hadn't lied when he said there was pain. I noticed my eyes were getting sharper, I could see every detail, living things had a rim of sharp blue, it helped me tell people apart. My legs gathered more strength, the pain grew stronger but so did I. I saw my breath slide from in between my clenched teeth in a mist. After what seemed like a lifetime, the pain stopped. I gasped air in gratitude and grew silent, I could hear people outside the dome.

"Is he dead?"

One asked in a panicked voice.

"He's been in there for ten minutes!"

Another yelled, I heard one sobbing, I recognized those cries. It was Annabeth. I rose to my feet inside the dome, I knew I would look blood thirty, but I had to try. I slashed the ice, a inch deep slash cut across, people grew silent. I was ready to do another slash, but I heard a voice that stopped me.

"Chiron, how long has he been in there?"

The voice steadily grew stronger, like he was approaching.

"He has been in there for eleven minutes Lord Poseidon; he stopped screaming a minute ago."

I prepared to slash again. Annabeth stopped sobbing as I slashed the ice, the cool part, was that I was doing this without Riptide, just with my nails. It was as soft as butter to me. Another inch deep slash, I wanted _out._ Everybody was silent as I slashed, only three inches away, I walked back and ran, I punched the ice with all my extra strength. A large crack spread over the top, smaller branched off and started crumbling, at once, all of the ice shattered to bits falling to the ground. Some exploded out and pierced the ground, others hit campers arms that were shielding there face, I rose from my half kneeling position, I coldly looked around as others rose. They looked at me in silence, even Poseidon was shocked.

"What?"

I said out of annoyance, some kids flinched, I sounded so dark…

"Percy…"

Annabeth said taking a step, I slid my eyes over to her. She shook her head, her face filled with sadness.

"I told you, you can't stop the change, I only know the cure and it's impossible to get."

I hissed, she flinched.

"How?"

I heard someone murmur, I looked at Conner Stoll.

"How what? I turned to a cold blooded freak?"

I growled, the blue around him turned darker, I was getting angry.

"Um…yes?"

I growled and in a second his legs were covered with ice. Without my permission, the ice melted and the water boiled into the air, I turned to my dad, he was confused.

"How?"

He said in a demanding tone, I narrowed my eyes. I looked to Grover.

"Grover, tell me, who do I smell like?"

His eyes were silted, terrified.

"Well…you smell like an oil s-"

He started nervous.

"I said _who_, not what."

I said. He tilted his head, and froze.

"Y-you smell like the black ice….you smell like Oceanus."

He said, others gasped, I looked at dad.

"That answers your question?"

I asked, he shook his, head I was getting annoyed, ice was forming around my feet, and it was thickening.

"Then _what?_ I am a freak because of that titan, a reject."

I hissed. He flinched. He took a step closer and I snarled. He froze and Clarisse stepped forward rolling her eyes.

"Great, so fish face likes ice, how does that hurt us?"

I spun to her.

"Clarisse you are on my nerves."

Ice jumped up and froze her in place. Like a frozen geyser spout. She yelped trying to get free, others came I dodged and froze them.

"Percy! Stop!"

Chiron said, I turned. He glared at me and my eyes widened, I had attacked camp. I shook my head and ran, I knew I crossed the border but I ran anyways. No monsters attacked, I guess they thought I was on their side. I ran and ran, my strength long lasting. I ran through the city, and out of Manhattan. I ran feeling ruthless, a monster by nature. I was out of the city; I collapsed in the forest breathing hard, holding back tears. I heard a sharp growl and my eyes danced to a shape. The form was outlined in light blue so I could easily tell it was a hellhound, but I could also see its size. Twenty feet tall, glowing red eyes, and it just looked at me. It didn't attack at all. When I drew Riptide it only whimpered. I put it down and it sat. it actually _sat._

Okay this was weird. I guess it's because I smelled like Oceanus. IO mentally smacked me. _Of course!_ My blood had Oceanus now, so by smell and taste I was him. Oceanus controlled monsters of the sea, but since he was with Kronos, Monsters obeyed him too. I inched towards it, and then slowly petted it, he lowered its head and I scratched his ear, his hind leg started kicking. I smiled. Great, I, Perseus Jackson was taming a wild hellhound, great. I backed away and he stayed, I smiled and patted him again, he started panting, tongue rolling out the side, than his tongue rolled and now I'm dripping in spit. The great wild monster hellhound _licked me._ I blinked as it barked, soon two more walked out, they sniffed me and licked me as well. Really? Okay this was beyond weird…

**Okay I couldn't help it, I wanted him to get a hellhound as a pet! Any names? Anyone? Cough cough DiamondDragonFang cough cough xxThailaRocksxx cough cough wow…I'm sick.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Wow, good name ideas. **

**Melbel10 ~ Thanks for the idea, but this is a hellhound. I may call it Whirl….but do you want to call your dog (Or in my case cat) Whirlpool of doom? (Raise eyebrow) Whirl might work….**

**LemonStickInsect ~ Thanks, it makes my day when I get a good review **

**Ranger 51 ~ WOW! Those names are great, they are amazing! I LOVE the one you made up in your own language. I could make a pack of hellhounds….i wonder….(Happy smile)**

**NOTE: PLEASE READ!**

**I have an idea. Please submit one of your favorite pet names, (a pet name, nothing like dog of death! Who wants a dog named **_**that?**_**) The top five will be named in my hellhound pack. My favorite wil be Percy's hellhound. One name is the minimum, three is the max, and be creative like Ranger 51, don't get names like Fang, or redfang, get names like iel. (Thanks Ranger 51!) Love you all! I'l be posting the next chapter by tomorrow night so get your names ready! **

**P.S. I may even add you in the story, put a name hair/eye color and godly parent and I will add you in later…..when a fight happens….(Grin) hint: Percy shooting ice on a boat.**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I wanted to see what was wrong with Percy, but he ran away. I was running down the hill to find him, and I did. He was on the ground, panting obviously in pain. I ran down, I saw Grover trying to approach but Percy shouted at him to get away, Grover got close…and ice rose from the ground. As fast as Chiron's arrow, a dome of bluish ice came. It was the size of a car, and I could imagine it was a foot thick, a nice place to lie down in. I rushed over and banged on the ice, not a single dent formed.

"Chiron!"

I yelled, he came and froze, than the screams. They were bloodcurdling. Like watching someone be murdered. They came from Percy inside the tomb, it sounded like he was burning alive, and People ran and started banging on the ice trying to get inside.

"Percy! Can you hear me?"

Chiron said, banging on it, the screams continued. It felt like forever, Chiron vanished, I was crying as Percy's screams tore the air, than…they stopped. After exactly ten minutes they stopped. I than heard talking and Chiron and someone walking urgently this way. I turned, I should have been surprised but I wasn't. Lord Poseidon and Chiron got closer, his face a mask of anger and worry. A long thin crack spread out on the side I was, I watched in fascination as it slowly stopped growing.

"Chiron, how long has he been in there?"

Lord Poseidon asked getting closer." The slashes stopped, for a second.

"He has been in there for eleven minutes Lord Poseidon; he stopped screaming a minute ago."

A long slash crossed the one that had already came, it was now in the shape of an X. I waited as he slashed again, without delay the ice grew slashes, it started to look like a rugged snowflake. I waited and with a crunching noise a long crack broke from the one side to the other, it looked like veins cracking, and in a flash, the ice crumbled. Some flew into the ground, other hit the arms of others that protected there face. I blinked and gasped at Percy. His hair wasn't the coal black that was so shiny, it looked like an oil spill, it didn't match with his flour pale skin. It looked almost translucent, but held the look of darkness. He breathed mist, with a start I realized it was him breathing but his body temperature was so cold. His skin was flawless but held horror, like a vampire ready to attack. The worst part…was his eyes. They looked sharp like jays, but a dulled sea green, around the edge you could see an algae green color, it was bright but merciless, it looked like he had killed thousands and seen horrors that shouldn't exist. The only look that would match his eyes was with he was stabbing someone in the heart.

He was on one knee looking down, slowly he rose to his feet, his eyes flashed coldly as he waited for us to say something.

"What?"

He snapped, you could almost feel how cold his words were, or was it his body temperature? He sounded dark…I heard that voice before…. Some kids flinched at his word, some just backed away, I did neither. My heart filled with sadness, what happened to Sea weed brain. I took a step forward calling his name, his eyes stealthily slid over to mine.

"I told you, you can't stop the change, only I know the cure and it's imposable to get."

His voice was so filled with hate, I could imagine he was Kronos, I flinched at the thought.

"How…"

Connor Stoll murmured, he probably didn't even know that he said it out loud.

"How what? I turned into a coldblooded freak?"

He hissed, the green around his eyes darkened slightly.

"Um…yes?"

He probably didn't even realized he spoke aloud again. Percy growled and in a second, ice slithered up his legs, up to his knees. In a flash, Lord Poseidon raised his hand and the ice melted, it than boiled into the air. Percy turned coldly.

"How?"

Poseidon said in shock, he didn't know… Percy's eyes narrowed, he looked at Grover, he jumped.

"Grover, tell me, who do I smell like?"

Grover's eyes were silted, terrified.

"Well…you smell like an oil s-"

He started nervous.

"I said _who_, not what."

He said all smart. Grover tilted his head, and froze.

"Y-you smell like the black ice….you smell like Oceanus."

He said, others gasped, his eyes slid to his father.

"That answers your question?"

Poseidon shook his head; I could tell Percy was annoyed, first because ice was growing around his feet, also because his eyes were cold.

"Then _what?_ I am a freak because of that titan, a reject."

He hissed. Poseidon flinched, he took a step closer and Percy snarled. Poseidon froze and Clarisse stepped forward rolling her eyes.

"Great, so fish face likes ice, how does that hurt us?"

_Shut up Clarisse! _I screamed in my head, I glared at her but she didn't get the message.

He twisted un-demigodly possible.

"You know Clarisse you are really getting on my nerves."

He said acidly. A hole appeared in the ground under her. Water exploded out like a geyser or a broken fire hydrant, it froze in place pinning Clarisse in the air, her siblings rushed forward, Her threw ice and water, occasionally breaking a bone with one punch, a girl crumpled with a kick to her legs, his eyes were more green than before.

"Percy! Stop!"

Chiron shouted, his hand twitched towards his bow. Percy spun and his eyes narrowed. Then he twitched. He shook his head and the neon green vanished from his eyes, he looked around horrified and ran. I shouted at him to come but he ran faster than possible.

"Blackjack!"

I screamed, the Pegasus appeared and dove down; I climbed on and started looking, it was impossible to see him in the air. After hours of scouting I turned back, I walked in sniffling.

Poseidon was still here, he was in the corner, the leaders from every cabin except Ares was here. I sat by the table.

"Any luck finding him?"

The Apollo leader asked me, I shook my head and sniffled. Thaila came over and rubbed my back, Poseidon looked at me.

"Annabeth, why is Percy so changed?"

He looked at me and I nodded.

"when he was in the ice…Oceanus put a curse in the ice Percy was in for a year."

I sniffled, his eyes met mine.

"What did he use to curse with?"

He said alert, Chiron looked at me worriedly even Mr. D was staring at me.

"He used."

I whispered muffling a tear.

"Annabeth, this is important, what did he use?"

Chiron asked. I looked at him sending down a tear.

"He put his powers in the ice, that's why Percy can control ice, but he also put his blood in it, that's why he's changed."

I said looking down, Poseidon's face shifted to a mask of horror. I backed away.

"Oceanus….cursed Percy….with his _blood?_"

He said, I nodded, he punched the wall, a slight indent formed and he rushed out of the room as he shone faintly blue. I walked out and went to his cabin, the Minotaur horn was still hanging on the wall. I walked to the salt fountain; I grabbed a drachma from a tiny sack on the side. Percy told me he kept some there for IMing. I tossed my coin in to the mist.

"Show me Percy Jackson, somewhere near Manhattan."

The mist started to swirl than turned grey.

"Sorry, IMing does not include Titans. Refund will be made."

It called. A coin popped out and I caught it. Iris messaging wouldn't work, only one hope yet. I ran out and found Grover.

"Can you sense Percy?"

Grover looked at me slightly afraid, his voice shook.

"n-No, we b-broke the l-link a while a-ag-go."

I groaned, Percy really was on his own.


	8. I hate AN, but these are the names

**Hey! Your probably hoping for the story but I thought I would tell you I have five names. The names are…..**

**Whirl = whirlpool of doom (Melbel 10)**

**Kopeh = Macedonian for fang (Ranger 51) **_**Note: When I first read the name, I got the picture of a giant nut for a hellhound :P**_

**Iel= Roman for hell (Ranger 51) **_**Note: The first letter is a capitalized i- but it looks like an L so I may have to edit it….**_

**Feroz=Galician for fierce (Ranger 51) **_**Note: It looks like Freeze! I think he will be Percy's**_

**Iasiar= Old Irish for flame (Ranger 51) **_**Note: The first letter is an I, so it sounds like is-say-ar**_

**Molly= Molly Marshmallow – nickname- Molly muffin :P (DiamondDragonFang) **_**This doesn't sound like a hellhound name but she'll get a funny part….I promise.**_

**Sorry about posting at like 11:00 yesterday, babysitting my cousins becauser my parents went to a Scorpion concert, today I'm going to Rush one though **

**DiamondDragonFang, I will put your person in the story, she will go in. Funny name, Scottie, I'm actually Scottish…..(The people of Canada have to come from somewhere!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay everybody! I have the names of the hellhounds, sorry, but no more names! Also, every chapter I will be shifting perspective. If you have an idea of something that could happen to Percy/Annabeth, please review!**

**I don't really have anything to say… wow, no questions a first! I'll tell you when your person comes in.**

**DiamondDragonFang, your and iLoveSeaweedBrainAndWisegirl (Wow, hard to type) girls are coming in soon, Kayden (Iris) and Scottie (Persephone) will come in, they will meet Annabeth.**

**Wingednflying, Sakina (I can't pronounce the other one) daughter of Coeus. She will meet Percy, when he looks for Annabeth in 2 chapters.**

Percy's P.O.V.

I sat on the back of Feroz; he was the alpha of this hellhound pack. They accepted me, and I got to ride on them. The leader was Feroz; the second on command was Kopeh, than Feroz's mate was Molly Muffin. She was strangely nice… than Whirl, and Iel on the outside of our arrow, and Iasair in the middle. We were a good pack, surprisingly, hellhounds ate too, these were all full size ones so they could bring down a herd of twenty deer. Molly, always gave me a tiny chunk of meat, I cooked it while the others groomed themselves.

Today we were walking through the woods, a deep snarl echoed out, we all stopped and another hellhound came out, it was Feroz's size, but held many scars of won battles. We snarled in response and waited, before it could lunge, its four paws were welded to the ground with black ice. Kepoh than leapt in to finish the fight. I sat on Feroz's back waiting, than we turned and walked again. We started running and I hung on, this was a weird day…. We ran for a while than we froze. Molly snarled viciously, and a whimper came out. I little boy and a Satyr started running, Molly was about to chase them.

"Molly, halt."

I said calmly, she looked at me than got back in line, I slid down, and walked over to the boy and Satyr.

"What's your name?"

I asked walking closer.

"D-Daven r-Robertson."

I nodded and turned to the Satyr; he yelped and looked into my eyes.

"I know you! You're Percy Jackson! But we thought you went to Kronos….because of Oceanus! We sent a quest day ago!"

He said shocked. I froze and ice climbed up his hooves.

"_What?_ You sent a _Quest!"_

I screeched, the ice getting higher. Iel tensed ready to jump in. I walked to the satyr, holding a ice dagger I had just formed.

"And _Satyr,_ Who went on this quest?"

He gulped.

"T-Thaila G-Grace…..G-Grover Underwood, and A-Annabeth C-Chase."

He finished. I dropped the dagger and the pack erupted in snarls, they knew my friends, they liked them. Actually, Iel helped on the quest to get Zeus's lightning bolt, he attacked a group of Dracaenae. I ran to Feroz, they knew we needed to get to camp. They charged in the arrow position and shadow traveled. We had done it so many times before it was no big. We appeared and started trotting towards the border. Peleus saw us, and his dragon eyes popped out of his head. Molly snorted at him and he ran to the tree tail between his legs. We halted at the border, I stayed on Feroz. Some people saw me, and ran screaming for Chiron, finally the Ares cabin approached with Chiron.

"What do you want fish face, we thought you were with Luke."

She said hard. Molly snarled getting her paws ready to strike.

"Molly, no. Leave them for now, and you'll get a roasted deer leg."

I said. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth and she backed up. Clarisse looked surprised.

"You control these watchdogs?"

It was silent than vicious snarls broke through. Clarisse readied her spear, she only saw three.

"Clarisse, you can't see all of them because of where you are looking."

I sighed, Iel, Whirl, and Iasair walked out and Clarisse dropped her spear, she started shaking as they stared at her. I slid down and walked to Chiron.

"I hear that you sent a quest."

My eyes narrowed, at him, he nodded.

"You thought that I would o to Oceanus didn't you?"

I said sighing, he nodded again. I cursed turning around, I shattered a tree in anger, a Nymph cried out.

I looked at him, and started snapping questions.

"When did they leave?"

"Three days ago."

He replied without delay.

"Where are they going?"

"Florida, Miami beach."

I cursed and climbed back on.

"You guys up for shadow traveling, or do you want to run?"

I asked them. One growled and others snarled in response, Chiron backed away. I smiled.

"Okay, I guess its shadow traveling."

They could only be in the Carolina's by now, so that's where we went, Shadow traveling took your energy, and we crashed in the woods just by a lake. We were in South Carolina, it was hotter and wetter. I climbed to my legs and slid off Feroz, we all fell on our side, Molly took out three as she fell, I just lay. I was never cold anymore. I dozed off, and dreams came to me.

Oceanus was standing next to the golden case again, I hated him.

_He is coming?_

"Yes and no. He is moving quickly, one second in Manhattan, than at the camp, than in South Carolina. I believe he has found a way to slip under my senses, maybe he has found things that give off the same imagery as him."

_Impossible. No one in the West civilization has the same image of him._

Oceanus nodded and the dream shifted. It was a cheap hotel, I noted the sign, and it was also in South Carolina, not far from here. Annabeth was at a desk, she was checking her computer. Thaila was passed out in one of the beds, Grover in the other. Annabeth then began typing. I walked closer and watched as she typed.

_You shall take three to go on your quest _

_To seek and find the one possessed._

_False judgment hidden in lies_

_One small mistake and one dies_

_Only to be found with a spark of a fight_

_Riding in on the pack of shadow night._

I froze as I realized that this was the prophecy she got. Grover came over and Annabeth sighed.

"we'll find him."

"Yes. But the third line….what if we're going at this all wrong? What if Oceanus didn't send him to the ship?"

Annabeth asked looking at Grover.

"No, he's at the ship."

He said harder than a rock._ No! Listen to her!_ I screamed but my dream changed, I was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ranger 51 ~ your welcome! One thing I love more than writing stories is getting a author to use one of them! Don't worry! Lots more are to come!**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I sat at that desk looking over the prophecy; I knew I was overseeing something, but what? Thaila's loud snores snapped me out of my daydreams. It sounded like a gurgle, how could the hunters sleep with that? I got out of my chair and grabbed her arm, I put it over her mouth, it stopped the sound and it looked like she was coughing into her elbow. I smiled satisfied until she started to drool. _Really?_

I groaned and pulled off a few pillows, I'm sleeping on the ground tonight. It was fine until Grover started muttering about Enchilada's. Together they formed a perfect harmony of torture.

"Enchilada's…..SNORE…..no, give….back…..SNORE….Percy…no...SNORE…No, leave it…no! SNORE!"

I groaned in frustration. I went to Thaila's bag and grabbed two socks, I rolled it into a ball and stuffed it into Grover, and Thaila's mouth…..much better. I lay back down calmly, a good night sleep here I come.

"ANNABETH! WHY IS MY SOCK INSIDE GROVERS MOUTH!"

Thaila screamed at five in the morning, forgot she was an early bird. _Crap. _After twenty minutes of being shocked merciless as Grover brushed his teeth and tongue we finally got on the road. We took a car that the Stoll brothers were kind enough to…_buy_… for us. It was a Bugatti Veyron 16.4. I knew enough about cars, I had seen this in a catalogue, wow 1,192,057$ dollars with 1001 horsepower and the top speed of 253.81 miles per hour….I don't even want to know how they…._bought it. _We zipped out of town faster than possible. Thaila was driving, she got lessons from Apollo when she joined the hunt. Lady Artemis wanted all of her hunters to know how to drive in case of emergency. We zoomed along the highway heading south, the cars around us turned to a blur, and I felt sick. Grover was chewing on a can in worry; Thaila was singing to some song on the radio, this thing had good reception.

"Tell me where our time went, and if it was time well spent."

She sang along to the radio, her voice was slightly higher than the song, I leaned over to Grover.

"She's scaring me."

He mouthed, I nodded eyes wide.

"I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now!"

She sang bopping her head, I yelped as we swiveled to the left. We turned off and into some small town, we pulled up to an Burger king, Thaila walked up to the line.

"What do you guys want?"

She asked happily.

"Junior whopper."

I said sitting down in a booth, soon Grover and Thaila joined, she had three burgers, two drinks and a coffee. We sat down and started munching. Two girls across the fast food place stared at us, they whispered and got up.

"Remain calm."

I whispered drinking my drink. The two girls sat down with us. The one had Strawberry blonde hair, and a few ginger strands down, she was roughly fourteen. The other was slightly older; my age of fifteen, she had jet black hair and smiled to me.

"Hi! I'm Scottie!"

She said happily, I was tempted to run but I knew that wasn't very wise. Her eyes were a light brown with amber rims, very earthy.

"Hello, I'm Kayden."

She held out her arm to shake, I did, a thin white scar ran from her shoulder to her wrist. I looked at her eyes, they were like mine, grey, but in a lighter shade, like a cloud with the sun behind, light blue flakes were hidden in, like a sunny day. Thaila narrowed her eyes at Kayden, Scottie smiled at Grover.

"Who do you think you are? Sitting with strangers?"

Thaila said looking at Kayden, she looked at Thaila and smiled kindly.

"Well I think I am a demigod who wants to help you, and I think Scottie just wants to grow plants."

She rolled her eyes at Scotties mock anger expression, I was surprised.

"My mother is Persephone."

Scottie said, a little blue flower suddenly sprouted from the burger wrapper. Grover jumped but smiled Scottie giggled, and Thaila shook her head. Kayden looked at me.

"My mother is Iris, I watch the recent calls, my mom doesn't send messages to titans, but I will. Your looking for Percy Jackson, correct?"

She said, I raise an eyebrow, she shrugged. We walked out to the car, and Kayden walked to the other side and closed her eyes, I gave her Drachmae and she tossed it in, a image appeared, I smiled as I saw Percy, but also frowned. I didn't recognize the place, but I could only guess it was the ship. He was standing there all icy, and five hellhounds were around him, one snarled and Percy snapped his eyes too it. I gasped and he saw me with surprise.

"Percy!"

I squeaked, a large black paw suddenly attacked, the message swiveled and Kayden was tossed back. She hit a clump of thick soft grass thanks to Scottie. She blinked a few times and looked at me.

"I was able to trace the call, he's south, South Carolina but heading to Florida."

She said getting up, Thaila closed her hands into fists.

"So he's going to the boat."

She snarled, I said nothing. Scottie reached into her pocket, and drew out some sort of clear thing. She held it to me and I took it. It was a flat stone, with rugged edges. The stone was clear, like glass. I realized it was crystal, and I smiled. Inside the crystal was a single little flower. It was a flower with grey petals, and a hint of blue and brown colors.

"It's a stone Kayden made. If you say 'Kayden and Scottie,' we'll get an IM without pay. My mom made this for me a while ago, we'll be able to track it no madder how far away. If you need help just say."

They smiled Kayden's strawberry curls bounced as she hugged a goodbye.

"Take care."

Scottie said, we were going but Thaila wouldn't move.

"Hey guys, how come you know your half bloods but you aren't dead?"

Thaila asked suspiciously. Scottie giggled.

"Our mothers trained us."

With a flash, Scottie drew out a long bow; it had pictures of roses climbing up the sides. Kayden drew two foot long swords from up her sleeves, they glittered bronze. Thaila smiled and we started on the road, I clutched the stone even closer to my heart.

**Hope you like your characters Kayden and Scottie!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Melbel10 ~ it's okay! You should see my friend, when she has sugar it's a 'stay away zone,' she goes crazy! I like the name whirl, it relates to water.**

**DiamondDragonFang ~ I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I MENT SCOTTIE, BUT SOMEHOW CHARLIE WAS IN MY HEAD! MY APOLOGISE, MY BRAIN IS MUSH :P I FIXED IT BUT STILL…**

**TwilightClan ~ Molly Muffin will be dark humor, it'll come it when the time is right….trust me.**

**iLoveSeaweedBrainAndWisegirl ~ (Why is your name so hard to spell?) They'll come in, I wanted people to feel comfortable with them in the story.**

Percy's P.O.V.

I woke up, and Iel was gone, hunting I bet. I rose up, Whirl looked at me and set down his head again. I got up and stretched, I needed sword practice. I summoned twelve ice dummies, I drew riptide and started hacking and pulverizing them, I turned and smiled Iasair was frozen, eyes on a dummy, with one quick move, he jumped and used his teeth to rip his head off. I smiled and summoned fourteen more, he thumped his tail and nodded to me, together we hacked and destroyed the dummies, I was sweating and he was panting. We walked back together, I had an idea.

"Hello guys, I want to practice."

Kopeh tilted his head pondering what I said. I smiled.

"I want you to attack me, I won't use my ice powers, and I won't use my sword. You can attack me with strength, but try not to use your teeth or claws."

Whirl got to his feet grinning, Molly rolled her eyes and playfully pawed him. I got in the center, they all started circling me, I kept my eyes on all of them.

"Percy!"

Someone screamed, I flashed my eyes, a large IM was there, Annabeth was horrified, looking at me, another girl with Strawberry curls, Kopeh growled and with his paw swiped the message, I ignored it as Iel, jumped, I jumped and flipped out of his paw, he yelped surprised as he crashed into Iasair. Feroz and Molly came this time, Feroz in the front, Molly in the back. Molly leaped, I hit the dirt hard, and Feroz yelped skidding as Molly crashed into him. I smiled as Iel came next. I rolled under his belly grabbing onto his leg, he spun and kicked, I hung on and twisted, he howled and flipped over my body. Whirl was last, I faced him dead on, and he charged. I jumped up and rolled over his face, he barked in surprise, and I landed on his neck, he shook his neck, but I stayed. I grinned as Whirl admitted defeat. I smiled and Iel started his barking laugh, he came over and licked my head. I scratched behind his ears.

"Okay, I recognized the town where Annabeth was. I'm going to go there and hope to find her. Taking the whole pack will be dangerous, so I'll only need one of you."

At once, Molly started whining and sitting on her haunches. I smiled and she came over, I climbed up and we were off. Trees went in a blur as we race past them. After seven minutes, we walked slowly into town, people were dazed looking at us, probably saw a big black truck. We walked along the streets, until we pulled up next to the hotel I saw.

"Wait here."

I said, she nodded. I opened the door, it was a dim lit room with water stains on the ceiling. The carpet was outdated with coffee stains on it. The lady at the front desk looked like she didn't brush her hair this morning.

"Can I help you?"

She said bored, I looked at her coldly, she instantly stood up.

"I'm looking for three people. One girl with grey eyes and blonde hair, one with spiky black and blue eyes, and one with curly hair wearing a hat. Probably checked in under the name 'Grace, or 'Chase,'.'

She looked through her files in a frantic look; I had that effect on people.

"Sorry, sir. These people checked out this morning."

She said timidly, I turned and the elevator doors popped open. A girl stood there.

Her hair was shiny and black, down half her back. Her skin was normal color, but her eyes were the main thrill. They were a deep green, slightly darker than what mine used to be. They were filled with wisdom, but a girl that young with them didn't fit.

"Percy Jackson, come."

She said, she waited and I walked to her. The elevator doors closed, and she held out her hand.

"Sakana, daughter of Coues. Titan of intelligence."

I jumped a little and she laughed.

" I do not have dark intentions. I was in the room across for your…friends….They were talking about leaving. I followed them, they had a nice car, fast, large. They drove for a while, but they spoke of a quest. I believe they are heading south, to Miami bay. There a long black boat waits."

I nodded to her as the door opened, she had been right already. She stepped out but held the door.

"When the time comes, Percy. The pack will fight alongside thunder and ice. You will free the lost ones, but at a horrible price. Some will not survive."

The doors closed and her voice echoed in my mind. _Some will not survive… _The doors opened and I hurried out of the elevator quickly, I heard sirens, as I walked out. I couldn't help but laugh. The front glass of a store was smashed, and Molly had her head inside snacking on the produce.

"Molly, let's go!"

I clapped my hands, she jumped out, she was covered in muffins and pieces of bread.

"Sorry Paul, the truck slipped!"

I said in someone else voice, the police ran the other way. I climbed up Molly dodging a poppy seed muffin as it slid towards me.

"Wow Molly Muffin, you need a bath."

I said, she thumped her tail, with that we ran back to the pack. At least we knew where to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoy this, it helps explain some things.**

**Anya Isabella Kirk ~ Zoey is in this **

Annabeth's P.O.V.

We drove along the highway singing our hearts out.

"Were on a highway to Hades!"

"Highway to Ha-Hades."

Grover sang as we bobbed our heads.

"No stop signs! Or speed limits, nobody's going to slow me down!"

We all laughed and sang our Greek version of Highway to Hell.

"I love AC DC!"

Thaila giggled, I rolled my eyes, and she liked any song that swore.

We drove and eventually turned off, we were in Miami. We drove slowly getting open mouthed wide eyed looks at the car.

"Remind me to never ask the Stolls for a car."

I mumbled.

"At least it was fast!"

Thaila said smiling, I rolled my eyes. We went slowly looking at the docks ad piers; apparently it was out at sea. We went to some crappy hotel and bought a room. We unpacked and got to work.

"Okay, apparently it's going to be in by tomorrow. So sneak in, find Percy, drag him overboard and get back to camp?"

Thaila nodded, Grover ate a can. We continued or research, then went to sleep; I fell asleep before the symphony could start. The air was thick with black mist. The ground was black and so was the sky.

"Percy!"

I screamed, the mist recoiled around a pale form. He blinked lazily.

"Yes?"

I smiled and started running, ice grabbed my shoes, I yelped and fell.

"Annabeth, no. Don't go to Luke's ship."

He commanded in a harsh tone. I blinked back tears.

"What? You don't….want to be saved?"

He clutched his head with both hands.

"Annabeth its n- Don't move."

His eyes widened and he got lower slightly, hands almost touching the ground.

"Kopeh, leave. She holds no harm."

A deep growl echoed from behind me, I turned and faced a hellhound bigger than a house.

"Kopeh, this is a dream. The girl is fine, demigod but she won't attack."'

The hellhound snarled. Percy did one just as scary.

"No. When Feroz says you can, you will."

He snarled. The hellhound nodded and disappeared. Percy rushed to me.

"You have to go, if Feroz says yes, than your dead."

The ice vanished and the mist enveloped me in a blanket. I jumped out of bed and onto the floor. I gasped air and remained calm. Finally I got some water, when I came out of the bathroom, Grover and Thaila were up.

"Hello sleeping beauty, how are you?"

Thaila said happily, I shrugged; we loaded into the car with our weapons. We drove to the pier and sure enough, the long black boat was there. I took out my dagger and slowly climbed aboard. Everything was quiet. A few monsters shuffled around, but I slipped past them. Grover was down in the car still, our choice. Thaila using her hunter stealth, and me with my hat. I ran into a cabin, the weapon hold, Thaila slipped in after. She smiled as she pulled out a few purple vials. She took out her one arrow and dipped it in.

"What's that?"

I mouthed; she grinned and pointed the label towards me. _Poi root, sleeping toxin._ I smiled; I looked for another vial and found it. _Laden spit. Caution: Deadly if gets into blood stream, no use for skin. _I dipped my dagger in; this would kill with just a touch. We started out, we found a library area and started through recent files. _A few small sailing ships found off the coast of…_Don't care…._Sea serpent, knock out the eyes before…_Leave those monsters to Percy_…Camp Half blood, strong camp filled with Demigods. Strongest fighter Percy Jackson, weapon, sword. Recently banished from camp. Position, unknown. Father, Poseidon. Second best, Annabeth Chase. Weapon, knife, recently been made best knife fighter the camp has ever seen. Position, Camp, mother, Athena._ I blinked, if they didn't know where Percy was….no this book was probably from a year ago. We carried on, Thaila went to the deserted bedrooms, I went to the prison hold. Nobody, not even blood on the floor. We met up on the main deck, we had seen monsters, but where was Percy.

"_Check the freezer!"_

I mouthed, we nodded and ran to it, we opened the door…Nothing, just a pile of giant hams. A loud bang from above. I slipped on my hat and ran to look. Luke was mad, he was at a wooden desk, and it now had his fist print. Two Empousa were there looking scared.

"I don't care. If demigods are on this ship looking for Percy, capture them, Percy is our main concern though. His position is moving too fast for car. He's heading towards us, to attack, or join, we don't know. Just…tell Oceanus that…he needs to get ready for…a fight."

He was pinching the bridge of his nose. I looked at Thaila, her eyes wide with surprise. We nodded and started backing away, we followed the Empousa, and walked to a large green door.

"Lord Oceanus? Luke asks me to aware you to get ready for a fight from the Jackson boy."

Oceanus's eyes widened and he cursed.

"Just what I need, a fight from a boy with my powers."

He cursed again. We ran back to the dock of the boat. But two strong hands lifted us, we kicked and thrashed, and the giant grinned.

"Hey boss, we found two more."

In an instant, Luke came out, holding his sword, he grinned at us.

"Good job, throw them in the prisons."

So fast, I didn't know how, we were thrown into a prison cell. We huddled in the dark.

"Thals, think you can make a little light?"

With a flash, little sparks like miniature fireworks appeared, I took out the stone Kayden gave us.

"Kayden, Scottie, please we need your help."

I whispered, the stone shimmered, and I saw them, they were playing in a field of flowers, another girl was there. She was roughly twelve. Her hair was sculpted and cut perfectly, longer in the back, bending up to a perfect curve around her heart shaped face. Her eyes matched Thaila's, _another_ child of Zeus?

"Kayden, Scottie!"

I whispered urgently, Kayden snapped her face towards us.

"Oh, hi Annabeth, Thaila, where's Grover?"

I shook my head.

"Look, we're in Florida, Miami bay, and we need help. "

She nodded and said something to the girl.

"I'm Zoey Isabella Mitchell. I was in the Lotus Casino, so I'm out of the prophecy. I'm 12. We'll be there in a few hours."

The little girl said, her blue eyes snapping angrily, she than ran out of the picture.

With that the connection broke, We were back in the darkness ,hoping something would happen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ranger 51 ~ Glad you get the idea of the name **** Also, Hellhounds are carnivores. But some carnivores also eat other things. Like cats eat grass and string cheese (My cat will crawl on me to get mine) also if you put a piece of bread on the floor, almost anything will eat it, a dog will. I'm referring to the hellhound diet idea with dogs, so if a Husky eats it, so does Molly **

**DiamondDragonFang. ~ There was a Highway to Hades in a move? Who knew, I just thought of it and added it. LOL**

**Ranger 51 ~ I know! The hellhound comes, and SNAP! There goes your best friend, great when she's trying to tell you how to win the war the hellhound comes and bites her. Just great **

Percy's P.O.V.

When Molly and I got back, the rest of the pack was circling a small figure, it whined a little. I slid down and walked forward. A lone little hellhound sat, slightly bigger than a horse. Its ears were down and it was shaking, I felt bad for it.

"Feroz, why have you not attacked?"

I asked, with one claw, he drew lines in the dirt. Six straight lines, one squiggle line and one short line. The long ones represented full grown hellhounds, the squiggle represented me, an outcast, and the short one must be this little guy.

"He wants to join? Fine by me."

I said shrugging, Molly nodded the little guy jumped up and rubbed against me. I patted his head.

"As being part of the pack, I shall name you Akakios, live strong and fit your name into the shadows."

With my words he leaned back and howled into the night.

Days passed, Akakios fit in well, Molly treated him as a son, and so did Feroz. Akakios took a liking to me, I grew fond of him. When a hydra attacked, he saved me from its breath, and I stabbed the Hydra. Akakios was now my hellhound, I rode him, and fed him, (He took a liking to wild turkey) since he was young, he couldn't shadow travel, we ran, and ran we did. After nights of travel, we finally came to Miami bay. At night, Akakios scouted the city, than the day came.

The Princess Andromeda stood long and tall. I saw a car out across from the street. Fast and it fit the description the girl from the hotel gave me. I walked over to it, and sliced it open with a sharpened ice spear. The door slid off its hinges and hit the pavement with a hollow ding. The Satyr inside jumped up to his feet reed pipes ready, I looked, no Thaila or Annabeth, he instantly relaxed.

"Percy! We thought Luke captured you."

He said confused again, I snorted.

"no, Grover, I run with the pack. Where are Annabeth and Thaila?"

I asked taking a step forward, the sun just came up and he opened his mouth to reply when a girls voice beat him.

"Annabeth? You know them?"

I turned and three girls were walking towards us on the back of Pegasus. I nodded and the lead one slid down.

"Hi, I'm Kayden. Daughter of Iris. You're Percy, correct?"

I smiled and she stuck out her hand. I shook it and she flinched from my freezing hand, the other two slid down, one with brown hair, and amber eyes, the other looking like a miny Thaila.

"Hello, I'm Scottie. Daughter of Persephone."

The one with brown hair said smiling; I acknowledged it with a short nod.

"And I'm Zoey, daughter of Zeus, I'm actually six hundred years old, so I'm out of the prophecy."

The other said smiling; I nodded and turned to Grover.

"Grover, Where are the girls?"

He gulped and pointed to the ship."

I groaned shaking my head.

"So…Kayden, Scottie and I go in, find Thaila and Annabeth, than you cause a distraction and we escape."

Zoey said nodding I rolled my eyes.

"No, they will want me, Oceanus knows of my presence. The only hope is for me to get in, than you fight for your lives."

I said hard, they nodded. Grover looked to me.

"Percy, how did you get here?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I run with the pack."

I said simply. I looked at the ship, the sun was rising, and I walked over to the shadows.

"When the fighting starts, free Annabeth and Thaila."

I said they nodded, The girls got on their horses. I walked over to the water, and jumped; it turned black and froze at my touch. I walked to the boat and skimmed up the side, no monsters where there, but huddled around Luke and a giant holding Thaila and Annabeth, my heart filled with rage.

"So, I will ask you again, Where. Is. Percy?"

Luke said, Annabeth said nothing, Luke laughed and Annabeth flinched her head, Luke's hand stopped moving and I realized what he did. _Luke slapped Annabeth._ His outline turned whiter. I twirled my fingers and four sharp diamond shaped ice knives appeared, I twirled them, and with a blink, shot it into the heart of the giant holding Thaila and Annabeth. They hit the floor hard, and the monsters turned to me. I forced my face to look not caring as I twirled the remaining ice spears around. Luke's face twisted into a crooked cruel smile, I remained blank.

"Percy…how kind of you to join us."

He said, his voice pleased but also filled with loathing. I shrugged making it look like I was bored.

"Eh, I have nothing to do really, the others fear the pack so there is nothing to attack."

I said sighing, I knew shock was over Luke's face.

"You aren't mad that you were banished from camp?"

He said, loathing was coming in even more, I shrugged again.

"If I never left, I never would have met Molly Muffin."

I said, he raised an eyebrow.

"Molly….Muffin?"

He said, he drew his sword, I grabbed Riptide.

"You don't want to see what she did to that man's muffin shop."

I said grinning, he got into battle position, I went slightly lower, sword in one hand, fingers touching the floor. I snarled slightly, confusion came on his face.

"What kind of stance is that?"

He said holding back laughter.

"The stance of the pack."

I said, he straightened up taking a step back.

"Why should I fight you, send in some monsters."

He said rolling his eyes. I waited and a smallish hellhound walked up, its eyes burning with hate. It growled and I laughed. I put away riptide, monsters started whispering.

"Percy, what are you doing!"

Annabeth screamed, the hellhound growled louder, I glared and it took a step back, I got down close to the ground, and snarled in a wild tone, it yelped and backed up.

"That's all you got? I could kill you with one hand!"

I shouted, it shook its head and charged. Its paw shot out slowly and I grabbed it flipping it over my head, it landed squirming, and I punched its head, my hand connected with its skull and it shattered, it grew still.

I turned to Luke raising an eyebrow.

"That's the best you have? No wonder you don't want to fight me."

I said smiling hard, he grinned.

"How about you fight someone who will destroy you Perseus."

A familiar voice said laughing, I grinned happily.

"You have no clue how long I have waited for this fight."

I said turning. Oceanus was in armor, he was across the deck, a group of Telkhines with him.

"Aw, you have monsters, not an even fight. Let me fix that."

I said, I looked up and unhinged my jaw. I did a snarling howl. The hellhounds whimpered, even the large ones.

"What…did you _do?"_

Oceanus hissed, I rolled my eyes.

"Me? I summoned my pack."

I said coldly. I felt them approach through the night, I powered ice to shoot me in the air, before I hit the ground, Akakios formed, snarling. Feroz and Molly on my left and right, others filling in on their flanks, they were silent. I looked at Molly.

"Hey Molly Muffin, I see you got the crumbs out."

I said sweetly, she barked happily and licked me, I patted her head. I turned back to the stunned Titan.

"Now, do you want to fight this fair? Or do you want Molly to rip off your head?"

With that Molly snarled, foam dripping off her muzzle. I blinked and slid of off my hellhound, I readied Riptide. Oceanus charged, his monsters followed, I did the same, as did the pack.

Oceanus had a hard light blue sword, it clattered with Riptide, and I swiped it away effortlessly. He started jabbing and I knocked it away, he smiled and did a bunch of hard swiped, I simply curved away, we broke apart and finally began fighting. He swiped hard at my side, I caught it on my hilt, I stabbed and he jumped back, a wall of water rose and attacked as he launched his sword at me. I stopped the water with ease and jumped away, my blade sunk into air.

"You're well trained."

He said calmly, I said nothing, he spun slicing, I dodged and countered, he thrusted, I parried. We increased speed, I was soon sweating, I needed and advantage. I stabbed the ground and chunks of ice flew at him, he rolled away and I shot more and more at him, he cursed and sent some at me. I dodged, but this was getting hard, I was getting a few cuts and so was he. Black Ichor ran onto the floor. I jumped away, I had one shot. I focused the power of ice inside of me, my eyes glowed green, as did his. I charged and our blades met in a wave of power. Even a touch would send a demigod to dust. With an explosion, I was blasted into the floor twenty feet away, as did he. I landed hard, I got many cuts. Akakios howled in agony seeing me. I looked at him.

"Akakios, form in the shadows of my being."

I said straining against my broken bones. He nodded and ran towards me, Oceanus got unsteadily to his feet, and he was bleeding heavily and glared at me. Akakios ran faster, his shape blurred into the shadows, I felt his mind reach into mine as our forms combined. I felt my bones dissolve as did my skin. I felt power in me, and I rose to my feet. My eyes turned black and my skin turned to mist. I rose silently, I understood Akakios's voice, and it was childish but powerful. _Charge him, take him to Tartarus._ No, not yet. I rose to my feet.

"Percy!"

Annabeth screamed, she was fighting alongside Zoey and Thaila. Turned to her, and took a step forward.

"Annabeth. I am here, I am the rider of Shadows."

I said, my voice dark, I turned to Oceanus, I was tired of him, I lowered my stance and sprouted a tail, I leapt fangs and claws ready. He rolled out of the way, his sword passed through my muzzle like smoke.

"Go to Tartarus."

I hissed, he flinched at my ghastly voice. My teeth grabbed his arm, and his blood dripped down it, I stored some of it in a small ice tube. I somehow materialized a long sword, it was clear ice, but some hellhound shadows were in it. I slashed down, and Oceanus screamed as I tore into his flesh. He skidded away, and in a flash, he was gone. I dropped the sword and went to four legs. All the monsters on the deck were gone, the battle was hard, I summoned speech of the hellhounds from Akakios, and I howled and barked shortly.

_Feroz! Where are you my pack!_

I barked, I went looking, monster dust laid everywhere on the ground, I yelped and saw the large figure of Feroz.

_Feroz!_

I cried, his eyelid lifted up, but his light was getting dimmer.

_You survive little one…that was our goal. We are happy to say that we served life well…we'll be back in a few years little one._

He choked out weakly.

_No! Your going to make it! Where is the rest of the pack?_

I cried, he looked down.

_Iel…was turned by a dragon lady. Molly was….stabbed when she was killing someone who laughed at calling her muffin._

He winced at the last word, I started licking his would, a metal pole jumped out of it.

_Percy…Akakios….live well. The shadows suit you. You are the rider of the shadow nights._

He then closed his eyes, and the light from them dimmed in his death. Akakios and I howled in agony and misery, Luke fled, apparently the others were scared.

"Percy?"

I turned in my wolf body. Annabeth was there on the back of one of the girls Pegasus. Thaila was ready, so was Grover. I separated my being from Akakios, and tears fell.

"Feroz….he's gone…The leader of the Shadow Nights is gone."

I croaked, Thaila had a look of pity on her. I tilted my head and howled in agony, Akakios joined in, even some hellhounds in Florida heard and called. After a while of mourning, I went to the ice tube, Oceanus's black Ichor glinted slightly. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket.

"Let's get you people back to camp."

I said sadly, they nodded and took flight, Akakios started running, we followed them in the sky, and a small up breeze let us even faster. We kept flying as the girls fell asleep. After what seemed like days, I saw the familiar tree. The girls and Grover landed, and started trotting up to the border. I froze at the border. Akakios and I waited until Annabeth looked at us weirdly.

"Are you going to let us pass?"

I asked raising an eyebrow, she blushed and muttered a few words, and we walked down. Akakios looked around sheepishly.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thaila and Grover, nice that you got back in one piece."

I turned quickly from the packs instincts and I saw Malcolm running to Annabeth. I rolled my eyes and climbed onto Akakios.

"You guys chat, I'll be leaving soon."

I said as Akakios started towards the Big house.

"Why?"

Annabeth called chasing us, I chuckled and turned on his back. I pulled out the ice tube.

"Because I need some ice from River Styx."

I grinned happily and she froze.

"Is that…"

She said, her voice shaking in disbelief.

"Yep, Oceanus's blood. That's why I couldn't pass. I need some River Styx ice, stab myself with my heart, and poof, I'm cured."

She smiled and I did a short half nod, we started towards the Big house, Chiron walked out as soon as we were close.

"Percy."

He said surprised. Akakios growled slightly.

"It's okay, Chiron's a friend, although, if you want you can go scare some Ares campers, don't get killed though."

I slid down and he barked happily running off, I chuckled and turned to Chiron.

"You fund them okay?"

He said slightly worried, I rolled my eyes.

"I found them about to be killed on Luke's ship. I battled Oceanus, beat him, the pack….passed. But I got the thing I wanted and extra."

I said slightly sad at the Packs mention, I held up the ice tube at the end. His eyes bugged out a little and his tail swished nervously.

"Percy…that's not…"

But before Chiron could finish what he was about to say, a loud earsplitting scream echoed. Akakios ran out holding a broken spear in between his teeth, his tail was thumping happily.

"Akakios, please tell me you didn't break her spear."

I groaned laughing at the same time, he dropped the spear and barked happily. I turned just as Clarisse turned around a cabin, her face was red and she looked like a warthog that just sat on a needle.

"JACKSON!"

She screamed, Akakios took a step back.

"What, no greetings?"

I mumbled annoyed, I got slightly down, in the stance of the hellhounds.

"Your MUTT broke my SPEAR!"

She screamed again taking out a sword. People watched as she charged me, Akakios growled lightly.

"Akakios, bond with my form."

I said calmly, he leaned up and howled, his form turned to mist and wrapped around mine, my eyes turned blood red like his, but that didn't stop Clarisse. I formed an ice sword from the shadows, I walked up to her and blocked her sword, she tried to kick me, but her foot passed clean through.

"Wha?"

She said surprised, I punched her face, she went skidding. I leapt forwards on four legs, a shadow tail sprouted from behind me. I walked to her terrified form.

"You are no match for me Clarisse, I have trained with hellhounds, and I was the best fighter. If you lay one hand on Akakios, you shall wake up in Tartarus."

I hissed from the shadow's muzzle. She nodded, and Akakios shifted from my form, I blinked and stretched my back, I yawned a little. Akakios formed next to me.

"That always makes me sleepy."

I groaned, stretching and holding back a yawn. Akakios helped by gently propping my back. It popped and I sighed.

"Come on, there's probably a nice place to sleep in the woods."

Akakios nodded and we started that way.

"Percy, there's a bed in your cabin you know."

Katie Gardner shouted, I rolled my eyes.

"I've lived with hellhounds for almost a month, I don't sleep in beds."

I turned and started running after Akakios.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke quickly, we were leaving. I quickly darted to the camp store and snagged a thermos and a backpack. I sliced off the tags, making the alarm seize to go off. I walked out in the darkness, my eyes seeing everything, and started packing. I wrapped my container of blood and put it in the sack. I leaped into the Hermes cabin, and spotted my prize, a drawer with a lock on it. I formed a tiny ice key, it molded into the shape of the lock and hardened, I turned and the lock snapped with a tiny click. I opened the draw and grinned. One side filled to the brim in Drachmae's, the other side to the rim in twenties. I filled a leather bag full of the Greek coins, another with cash. I left the room, soundlessly, and went to my next stop. I leaped into the infirmary. I grabbed a thermometer, a syringe, two bottles of pain killers, and a knock out drug. I left again, my bag almost ready. I than ran to the kitchen, I grabbed the biggest jar there, and filled it with Barbeque seasoning, Akakios loved it. I left again, my bag slightly heavier, I could run with this and it wouldn't bother me. I walked to the battle arena, I grabbed a coil of rope and walked away, the sun was just rising, I saw Annabeth running towards me with a back pack, great, I knew what she wanted.

"Percy!"

She said getting closer.

"No."

I said sternly her eyes filled with surprise.

"You don't know what I was about to ask."

She said in her defense, I laughed emotionlessly.

"Yes I do. You want to join my quest."

I said, I grabbed the rope and started to make a harness for the jar.

"Fine…what's with the barbeque?"

I smiled at her puzzled face, I turned to her.

"It's Akakios's favorite. If you're traveling, get used to meat, it's all we're eating."

I said, she nodded and ran off. I walked back to the awakened form of Akakios, some Nymph threw him some dead deer, and he was almost done eating it. I walked to his side and attached the rope harness, than tied on the bag and the jar. Annabeth came a second later. She shuffled her feet nervously.

"I've never rode a hellhound….how do you?"

She asked, I smiled wickedly.

"Simple, get on, and put your legs on either side, you'll get a handful of his fur and hang on in a laying position."

I said, she narrowed her eyes.

"And you?"

I smiled, and walked over to Akakios.

"Hey buddy, let's show her."

He barked happily and I swung up. I stood on his back, in a ready stance and he ran, not the word _stood._ My two feet planted firmly, and my arms in the air. Than as he jumped into the air, I twisted and did a handstand _while_ he was running about 60 MPH. We stopped and Annabeth pouted, she didn't like my showing off. She climbed on and hugged me tight, I rolled me eyes.

"Hang on tight fist timer."

I said and he took off, she screamed at first and I laughed. Then she calmed.

"How many times have you ridden?"

She called over the sound of rushing air; I smiled and gently leaned back.

"this is my 2,872 time riding a hellhound."

She dropped her jaw, I shrugged. Than with one bound, we leaped into the shadows. A cold air wiped at my face, I felt like I was going straight down on a roller coaster, my blood being shoved to my back, darkness all around. Than we popped back out. I winced at the light. Annabeth scrambled off and hurled in the corner, of the building. Akakios sagged and fell down snoring. I jumped down and circled once, I leaned against Akakios's foot and watched Annabeth, she walked back, and smiled at me, I just stared. She pulled out a blanket from the pack and curled up sound asleep. I watched and finally I slept. I woke up when the morning rays came. I jumped to my feet tensed and ready. Akakios got up as soon as my feet touched the floor, I started to pack up, Akakios left to find some food, mostly likely about to raid a restaurant. Annabeth woke an hour later, surprised I got up earlier than her.

"Since when do you get up Sea weed brain?"

She asked softly, still tired.

"Since I ran with hellhounds."

She remained quiet after that. Akakios came back after an hour holding an entire cooked ham, I took out a small knife and chopped off chunks to eat, when Annabeth and I were done, I coated it in Barbeque seasoning, and Akakios ate it ravenously. I packed up the blanket and climbed on, Annabeth followed and we started down the street. We didn't kill any mortals, they thought we were trucks; we easily got to DOL Recording Studios. We slipped inside the big doors. Charon didn't look up and he nodded to us.

"Hello Charon, long times no see. I need a rode to the Styx _now_."

I said hard and deadly he gulped and looked up tensed; he relaxed when he saw only us.

"Oh, it's only you kids."

He went back to his book, I cursed in ancient Greek, and I felt Akakios's mind swell on mine. His form shadowed on mine and I walked up to him.

"When I say now, I mean it or you'll go to Tartarus for a few decades."

I said in my familiar voice, he sighed.

"Who are you to say th- wow."

He said putting down his book, he backed up as I turned to the shadows; my red eyes came closer as I faded through his desk. My eyes narrowed even more.

"_Now."_

He yelped running to open the ferry; I shifted back Akakios right on my heels. We climbed on and the ferry started, I walked to the side, the water was dark, sad almost. I dipped the thermos in the water, and filled it to the brim; I closed it and walked back to the others. The boat hit rocks.

"Okay now all we need to do is- PERSEUS JACKSON! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY RELM!"

A deep voice cut e off, the ground shook, and the river bubbled, I cursed and went onto land. Hades stood in a angry form, a few hundreds of skeletons were by his side, swords drawn.

"You shall die for that."

He said cold, with a flash they charged. I grabbed Riptide, and Akakios growled in anger. Then, a loud earsplitting howl echoed off of the rocks, I turned my head to the left. I saw three hellhounds. The main one was covered in white scars, one eye dull, blind. On his left flank, another hellhound, slightly younger. Its claws were longer than usual and it was missing a tooth. Than on the right flank from the old one, a familiar proud face was held high. Feroz's muzzle was pulled into a growl, white foam dripping from his white fangs. With a bark from the old hellhound, others climbed over the rocks. I recognized Iel, with a female one, his mate. I smiled as other hellhounds, ones slightly fading, grandparents of Whirl, and mother of Molly walked out. I spotted forty hellhounds, all ancestors from the great pack. With a long howl the two armies hit, hellhounds yelping but destroying the skeletons. I noticed one happy female walk over to me, she licked my face and I laughed. Molly's eyes were bright, her pelt sleek and filled with joy, Akakios formed hellhound speech in my mind, I recognized her words.

"_Why are you here young one?"_

"I am here to find a cure to my curse."

"_Ah, the rivers water. Such a shame, I will miss your smell, you always smelled like lobster…"_

I laughed and she bounced off to the fight. Little molly Muffin on a rampage killing and grinding skeletons to dust…I ran back to Akakios, we jumped on, and with a flash shadow traveled. Our Adrenaline gave us enough energy to get to camp. We collapsed panting. We scared some Hephaestus kids into fainting; I was too tired to laugh. I blacked out still clutching the thermos.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

I groaned, make this annoying beeping stop! I flashed open my eyes and smashed the beeping machine….oh, it was a heart rate monitor. I looked at Annabeth, she didn't have any wires hooked up to her, huh wonder why. I started taking out the wires and the tube in my nose, I _hated_ these! I got up shaking my head, I was in the infirmary. My pack was in a chair, thermos on the side table. I walked to my pack almost tripping, dang,_ another_ wire on my ankle. I ripped it out. I walked over and took out the black Ichor, or titan blood. I walked over to the thermos and opened it. The River Styx may smell like nothing in the underworld, but that's because the field of Torment's rotting flesh covers it up. The River Styx smells like a gallon of rotting sewage mixed with dried blood. I almost gagged but forced the ice to freeze. The ice stung and burned to the touch, I forced it to levitate. I grabbed the blood, and shaped the rivers ice into a dagger; I stabbed it into the Ichor, the blade instantly turned black, a hint of purple actually with it. I twisted the dagger and prepared myself; I took off my shirt and lined it up. I closed my fist forcing the ice to jab deep inside my heart, the door swung open and I saw a horror struck Thaila and Chiron dash in, they shouted my name, but the ice was already inside me. I choked as pain shot up inside me, blood dripped out from the wound bright red, but on my chest strange black patterns spread on my skin, like ink in water. I bit my lip to not scream in agony. I saw people's lips move, but my eyes closed and dreams took me as someone ripped the dagger from my heart.

**Next Chapter in Thaila's P.O.V.! **

**Caution: MUST READ!**

**On Wednesday, I am leaving, heading west for two weeks, during that time I will not be able to update, maybe not even write, I will try my hardest, fan fiction is my LIFE! Hope you can understand this. **

**Love Oceanbreeze7**


	15. Chapter 15

**LemonStickInsect~ Thanks for letting me know, I was trying to get Percy's attitude and personality to change with his curse, he'll be back to normal after he's cured.**

Thaila's P.O.V.

I was walking back to my cabin when I heard a scream and a thump. I ran, by my pine tree, a giant hellhound held two passed out figures. In the distance I could tell it was Percy, his skin was white like chalk..I could imagine the look he shot at you when he saw you staring. I flinched. Annabeth was next to him. I ran over and dragged off Annabeth. Chiron immediately shot out of the big house and took Percy. I set Annabeth on a bed, Percy was struggling to breath. His chest was failing to breath and his heart was slowing.

"Apollo kids! Stat!"

I shouted, some finally came in and started to work. After a while, he was cured of whatever happened. I walked out of the room an Apollo kid stayed. I walked with Chiron, and stopped by a porch swing.

"Chiron, where did Percy go?"

He shifted his feet and sighed.

"There is no hope to hide this from you, he went to the underworld. He is trying to cure himself of the curse Oceanus gave him, he needed frozen River Styx water, and the blood of Oceanus himself."

Chiron said. Th Apollo kid left unnoticed.

"That's going to be hard to get titan blood."

I said shaking his head, Chiron chuckled.

"Actually, he already has it. I believe it was when his pack of hellhounds raided Luke's boat."

I smiled, fighting them was fun.

"What does he do with the two things?"

Chiron looked away.

I waited for him to answer my question.

"As well as I can understand. He needs to stab himself in the heart."

I winced, than my eyes widened.

"Chiron, he's inside with everything he needs to stab himself and we're out here!"

I said horrified, I rushed to my feet and charged in, I opened the door as a hard ice dagger coated in dripping black blood plunged into Percy's heart. He immedietly collapsed, his red blood coated his chest as a black pattern raced across his skin, like oil in water.

"Percy!"

I screamed shaking him; he gasped for air and bit his lip, probably holding back screams. I grabbed him and flung him on the bed, Chiron and I started adding wires to monitor his pulse, I grabbed the dagger with my hands, the cold icy dagger was burning in my hands, River Styx ice. I grabbed it quickly and ripped it out, Percy's eyes rolled back and his body slouched.

_Beep…beep….beep…beep….beep._

His heart was slowing, In a frantic hurry, I pressed my hands on his freezing chest, I pushed and forced some power to run through. I jumped as I shocked him with I don't know how many watts. I started working, monitoring his brain waves, his breathing was hard and rugged, every breath he bled more.

"We need an Apollo kid here!"

I screamed out, in our commotion, a crowd had gathered outside, they were pale and frightened, some kids ran in and started working, I grabbed water and dumped it on his head, in a flash his eyes opened and he grew paler, his eyes grew huge and his arms flew to his chest, he started clawing, his nails leaving bloody patterns, he was trying to rip his heart out, I grabbed some rope from his pack and tied his arms to the bed side, I grabbed some more and tied his feet to the bed posts. Then he screamed. The scream wasn't like he was just in pain, but it screamed _'kill me!'_ It rested at the top of his lungs, and the pain he creamed, I could almost feel. Annabeth on the bed next to me suddenly woke and jumped to her feet clutching her ears, she froze when she saw that Percy was the one screaming. Suddenly, the screaming stopped, and Percy grew still. I looked at one screen, his temperature was rising. I quickly pulled back his eyelid; it wasn't the sharp green, but the deep ocean green that we all loved. This continued for hours, the crowd parted, and only occasionally people came to check in on him, his vitals were clear, the River Styx destroys what it touches first, so it touched Oceanus's blood, when Percy stabbed himself, the ice destroyed Oceanus in him. I was out on the porch swing again. I heard a crash from inside and ran to the rescue. I flung open the door; Annabeth was supporting a Percy, one _tan_ Percy. His hair was shiny and his sea green eyes were depthless. His skin was warmer. 98.4 % he smiled at me groaning.

"Gods, your right Annabeth, I'm a sea weed brain for stabbing myself."

He groaned, and we laughed. He tried to move, but his legs were stiff. He looked around, and found bottled water, he grabbed it and dumped it on his head, Annabeth shrieked as water droplets hit her skin, and Percy gave her a large cheeky grin. I walked outside with Percy following, he wasn't tripping, and the water helped loads. We were laughing at some corny joke, when a loud conch horn rang, we froze. It was too early to be dinner, and too late to be lunch. Again it rang, and curse it to Hades it rang again. Three blows, the sign of attack. Percy hit his wrist and a shield spiraled out, I hit my bracelet, it spun out. I drew my spear and it crackled ready. A large black cloud drifted towards the camp, the water on the beach thrashed in a fury. I looked at Annabeth, she was staring at Percy. Percy's green eye were filled with horror, like seeing your killer walk up to you, with a jolt, this _could_ be a killer. A loud laugh echoed off the trees, Percy drew Riptide, and faced the trees.

"Why is it that every time I'm recovering, you show up!"

Percy screamed angrily, campers looked at him confused. A familiar face walked out, he was followed by monsters.

"Because Perseus Jackson, you are too foolish to stay out of danger."

He said darkly, he raised his hand and the monsters charged we fought crazily, but there was too many. I summoned a few lightning bolts to kill swarms, I was fighting a hellhound, with one swipe of its paw, I was down, it was ready to pounce, but Percy jumped in. He glared at the hellhound, and it froze. He started snarling and wiggling his head, the hellhound ran yelping to the shadows. I looked at him surprised.

"What did you do?"

I asked in surprise, he grinned cheekily.

"I told it you were part of the pack, oh, you owe me."

He grinned. We ran back into battle, but a loud scream from a certain girl made me look. Oceanus was holding Annabeth high in the air, Percy froze, than he went berserk

**HAHA! I got you at a cliffy **** PS: I'm still leaving on weds day, no updates until after, I'm typing the fast I can, maybe one more chapter until the story ends, Percy's cured, and he's going to send Oceanus to Tartarus.**


	16. Chapter 16

I was in a rage of anger, snapping and killing anyone who dare try and stop me. I chopped monsters as i made his way to Oceanus, Annabeth stared wide eyes at me as a large chunk of ice grew beneath my feet blasting me high into the air. I raised my arms like a bird and a large bowl of ice snapped and exploded around the camp like a giant bowl, how dare he hurt her! I growled and leveled Riptide, He laughed and threw Annabeth to the ground, he launched at me, and I did too, he slashed I blocked, I thrusted he jumped. This went on for a moment before he elbowed me off my pillar, I hit the ground hard and snarled again, I heard a few whimpers and smiled. I started yapping like a maniac, and made a hissing noise like a cat, I snapped my teeth shut and growled.

"What in the titans name are you doing Jackson?" Oceanus roared trying not to laugh or show confusion. Than every single hellhound inside the camp started growling and stopped attacking. Percy grinned and though over what he had said in hellhound language.

_"Why do you serve Oceanus? He brings you to battle so you can be killed? I am part of the true pack, and I see him for who he is, a coward, I don't want a coward leading me, do you? Turn my brethren and take him to Tartarus in pieces."_

The hellhounds howled and roared rushed at the titan, Oceanus roared slashing one to bits, one snagged him and bit his shoulder, another knocked him into a wall. This happened for several minutes before he was losing, covered in scratches and bite marks.

_"Bring him to me, let him suffer." _I growled and two dragged him over. I took Riptide, and in one smooth movement, I beheaded him and cut his limbs. Nico did the honors of sending him down to the underworld. The rest were still wary of the hellhounds.

_"You have done well, tell the pack that Percy has thanked you, and the pack will honor you till you fade." _I spoke, they howled in triumph and faded using Shadow travel, it was silent before cheering broke out.

"What did you do!" Nico said high fiving me, I laughed.

"I told the hellhounds that Oceanus only wanted them dead, and the hellhounds attacked him!" I laughed and collapsed as Annabeth jumped on my back for a piggy back ride. I laughed and people clapped me on the shoulder, everybody was happy.

A few weeks later all effect of Oceanus on me was gone, I could only use Ice if I tried extremely hard. I could still somewhat understand hellhounds, a deep growl means a, slightly higher means and, and so forth. Nearly everybody forgot about the time Oceanus came, but always understood my unease when ever a storm came, Travis and Conner pulled a prank and somehow made a lightning storm pass through the borders, it took Annabeth three hours to convince me to come out after that. This continued for a long time, two years later the pack reformed, the campers thought it was an invasion until Molly started to scarf down all the muffins, I'll never forget that day. Mrs. O Leary likes them now, they live in the woods and hang out around the training ring, Sometimes I pair people up with them and they have to pin down the dogs without weapons, so far I'm the only one that can do it, I hope it stays that way.

**I know, crappy ending, i was going to make it discontinued, but a crappy ending is better than none right? Hehe**


End file.
